


A Day in the Life of Harry and Zayn

by heppirigoshi



Series: I Like Your Tail A Lot [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heppirigoshi/pseuds/heppirigoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hybrid AU where Harry is an Alpha who acts like an Omega and Zayn is an Omega who acts like an Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Harry and Zayn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unrealistic_expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealistic_expectations/gifts).



The day starts out as usual. Harry wakes up late, but Zayn wakes up even later. So Harry goes out for a run, about 100 km or so, typical for an Alpha like him. Well, typical for their specie really, but more so for his type.

When he comes home, Zayn will be awake by then; awake and hungry. So Harry stops by their favorite bake shop and buys Zayn’s favorite so that Zayn won’t have to wait long before he has his breakfast.

He gets home, wipes himself down before going in because Zayn hates it when their home smells like a wet dog, and went in straight to the kitchen. He drinks about a liter of water before he starts brewing their favorite tea and preparing their breakfast. The smell from the kitchen will soon slowly wake Zayn up from his slumber but Harry prefers to do it himself. He padded towards their bedroom, made sure he isn’t super smelly, and draped himself over Zayn. He nuzzled Zayn’s throat, savouring Zayn’s natural scent, the scent that smells like home to him. He’ll start peppering Zayn’s shoulders with kisses, then his neck, moving up to his magnificent jawline. He was kissing Zayn all over his face by the time Zayn decided to open his eyes. Harry knew he was already wide awake before then because Zayn was grinning from ear to ear, tickled by Harry’s hair.

“Are you awake now?”

“You know I am,” Zayn says while laughing, making Harry’s heart leap to his throat. Zayn looks so beautiful when he laughs.

“I have breakfast ready.”

“Thank you Harry.” That smile is the reason Harry does this every day.

“You’re welcome.”

He then proceeded to haul Zayn up from the bed and carried him with Zayn’s legs wrapped around his waist. Today is a lucky day. Zayn usually struggles when he does this, but now he has his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and was kissing his face. Harry would have kissed him back but he needed to concentrate on not tripping. He doesn’t want to fall and end up hurting Zayn.

Zayn was playing with the tuft of his right ear by the time Harry had successfully safely carried him to the kitchen. Harry feels very proud of himself right now. He gingerly puts Zayn down on the counter, kisses him once on the forehead, says “Let me serve your breakfast, Your Highness” and bows theatrically for additional effect.

Zayn nods magnanimously.

After Harry finished setting the table, he went to Zayn and teasingly asked, “Want me to carry you to the table too?”

“No thanks,” Zayn replied, cupped Harry’s face and kissed him on the lips. He jumped down from the counter and dragged Harry by the hand to their dining table while giggling at their silliness. Harry loves that sound.

They don’t feed each other. Harry would love that, but Zayn is too embarrassed to do it, even if it’s just the two of them at home. Harry doesn’t force him. Harry doesn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to do. Zayn loves him so much for that, much more than he could ever admit to say.

While eating, they discussed what they are going to do today. It’s a holiday so they decided to go out, maybe watch a movie or two, buy some groceries, buy some clothes if they find anything they fancy; basically go out on a date but the domestic kind typical for mated couples.

“You prepare your clothes while I clean up here,” Harry suggested.

“But I can help-“

“Don’t worry about it, Zayn. You know it’ll take longer for us to leave if you don’t start now. You take an hour to prepare. I can do it in 10 minutes tops.”

“That’s because you put on whatever you can grab and just go with it,” Zayn teased him before pecking him once on the cheek and walking towards their bedroom to start preparing.

“You still love me though!”

Zayn laughs.

“Maybe!”

By the time Harry finished cleaning their kitchen, living room and bedroom, Zayn was ready to leave the bathroom.

“Finally!”

That got a chuckle out of Zayn. “Thanks Harry. I’ll reward you later.”

Harry groans. “Don’t say that when we’re about to leave. You tease.”

Zayn winks.

Harry grumbles all the way to the bathroom.

~

As soon as they step out of their home, Zayn starts to change. He becomes tougher, harder. The Zayn he has come to love is naught but a shadow of this imposter. Harry knows he doesn’t do it consciously. He probably developed it as sort of a defense mechanism by the time he fully realized the implications of being an Omega. Zayn isn’t a born leader, but he’s not a born follower either. He is his own; has always been as far as Harry can tell. He’s a “my pace” kind of guy. He goes about living his life the way he wants to.  It’s not as if he doesn’t care at all about what the others think of him, he just doesn’t care enough to have that as a driving force in deciding how to live his life. It’s just part and parcel of being Zayn and it fills Harry with such admiration, he feels as if he’s falling in love all over again.

They went straight to the cinema as soon as they arrive at the mall. As usual, they decided to each choose one movie they are going to both watch together. Zayn chose a superhero movie they have already watched twice now. Zayn loves his superhero movies. Harry chose a not so popular film that has been getting great reviews. What can he say, he’s quirky.

They had dinner afterwards. The waiter gave Zayn the menu first and asked him for their order. They smiled at each other. It isn’t uncommon for people to mistake Zayn as the Alpha and Harry as the Omega. Harry genuinely doesn’t mind at all. Zayn is more decisive and has great taste. He also knows what Harry likes to eat. It’s all good.

They were walking towards the grocery when a reporter stopped them. Understand, Harry has never been shy with strangers, so he was all too happy to answer the reporter’s question. They were asked about the extreme weather they’ve been experiencing as of late. Luckily, today’s isn’t as bad as the previous ones. Harry thought about it, while slowly twirling his pink polka dot umbrella, and finally decided to answer with, “Being in the snow with my lover like this envelops me in a special feeling. I like it." *

Zayn was beyond mortified. He could only stand to wait while the reporter was thanking them, trying his best to muster up a polite smile, before he was rushing out of the scene and walking as fast as his legs could carry him, trying hard to stifle down his embarrassment. A tough act, considering there’s a Harry Styles running after him shouting “Zayn! Wait! Where are you going? Wait for me!”

He only stopped walking when he reached the kid’s park. It’s deserted; no parent would allow their child to play outside in this unpredictable weather. He can feel Harry anxiously fretting behind him. Zayn isn’t angry, per se, he’s just _really_ embarrassed. It’s not that he hates Harry flaunting their love to anyone willing to listen; Zayn just isn’t used to being loved like that. Of having someone so proud to have him, he wants to shout it to the world.

Zayn feels strong yet gentle arms wrap themselves around him from behind, a nose burying itself behind his ear, and Harry whimpering, “I’m sorry Zayn. I won’t do it again. I promise. I’m really really sorry. Please don’t be mad at me anymore. I hate it when you’re angry at me. I’m sorry Zayn. Don’t hate me.”

And Zayn feels all the stress leave his body. He heaved a deep breath, slowly turned around, and was met by a pitiful sight that is Harry, tearing up, nose red, face scrunched up with worry. He laughs at him. Harry looks affronted at that, so he decided to kiss it away.

“Are you still mad?”

“I wasn’t mad in the first place, Harry,” Zayn smiles gently and pecked him once on the lips for good measure.

“But you looked like you were.” Harry is still frowning.

“I wasn’t. I promise. It’s just that… You were embarrassing mate!” And by “mate” he meant the friendly one, not the _mate_ one.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” Harry still looks worried.

“No. I’m just not used to it is all.”

Zayn doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, so he decided to snog all of Harry’s worries away. That always works.

As expected, it was super effective. They decided to hurry to the grocery after that, Zayn allowing Harry to hold his hand while walking, perhaps his own form of apology for over reacting, perhaps not. Harry is just happy about it either way.

**Author's Note:**

> * - If you aren’t familiar with this meme, here’s an article to help you: http://www.dorkly.com/article/59387/japanese-geeks-in-love-the-rise-of-the-special-feeling-meme
> 
> I'm sorry, I wanted to work on part two of Five Things but this came out of nowhere. I'll try to work on that ASAP, as well as chapter three of Why Now.
> 
> P.S. I think there's more to this universe...


End file.
